Zutto
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Mi nombre es Fuyu, que a su vez significa "invierno". Déjame contarte una historia antes de que ella regrese... RE-SUBIDO 25/FEB/2016- DV: AKAFURI HETERO


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Zutto.**

 **Tú & Yo.**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Fuyu, que a su vez significa "invierno".

Ahora mismo estas preguntándote quien soy yo, lo sé.

Déjame contarte una historia antes de que ella regrese, no tengo nada más entretenido que hacer… déjame contarte cómo es que ella me encontró, como es que me amo… como es que yo comencé a amarla.

Era un día de invierno como hoy, hace ya algunos años…

…

 _Han pasado tres meses desde que nací, desde que abrí los ojos y por primera vez vi este mundo, esta es la primera vez que corro tan lejos de mamá y de mis hermanos, solo quiero explorar un poco, por aquí y por allá, a donde mis patas me quieran llevar, jugar con las flores y las aves es divertido, tanto que no soy capaz de frenarme, solo seguí corriendo, tanto como pude hacerlo, lejos, lejos de casa, de mamá._

 _Muy tarde me di cuenta de que no sabía en donde estaba, regrese mi mirada hacia atrás esperando encontrar a mi madre, como siempre. Ella solo me miraba con enojo cuando me separaba de ella, solo por algunos segundos, después me regañaba y regresábamos a casa, odiaba ser tratado como un bebé, ya tenía tres meses, ya podía escalar los sillones en la sala, yo salía al patio y correteaba a esas ardillas que tanto temían mis hermanos, pero ellas escapaban la mayor parte del tiempo, no era mi culpa que hicieran trampa y escalaran ese gran árbol, pronto cuando fuera un poco más grande y mis garras un poco más filosas yo también podría subir y entonces ya no tendrían escapatoria, tendrán que irse y dejar de asustar a mis hermanos._

 _—Miau. – llamo a mi madre, a mis hermanos, que aunque son un poco molestos, son parte de la familia. Pero a mi llamado no acude nadie, las calles lucen vacías._

 _El cálido sol compite con el frío invierno, y parece ser que este último va ganando, la nieve comienza a caer y el sol se esconde tras las nubes grises, debo volver a casa o mamá se preocupara, cuando la nieve se acumula en el patio es casi imposible atravesarlo… odio admitirlo pero mi pequeño cuerpo tiende a hundirse en la densa capa de nieve que se forma._

 _Me quedo quieto en medio de la calle, llamando a mi madre, esperando a que de la nada ella llegue y me lleve de regreso a casa, estoy cansado por correr mucho, hace un poco de frío y tengo hambre, quiero estar en casa, cerca del calentador, acurrucado con todos._

 _—Miau… Miau… Miau… — camino lentamente por la calle, oliendo aquí y allá, tratando de encontrar el olor de mi madre, el camino de regreso con ella. Regreso en mis pasos, pero primero subo a la banqueta, por más fuerte que sea y pueda ganarle a mi hermano mayor, no podría hacer nada con el enorme auto que viene tras de mí._

 _El auto se detiene a pocos metros frente a mí, quiero volver a mi camino pero la puerta del auto se abre, me quedo arrinconado en la pared, tengo un poco de miedo, llamo por mamá, llamo por mis hermanos, observo todo con curiosidad y recelo._

 _—Es aquí. – una bonita chica se baja del auto, su cabello café era hermoso atado en una coleta alta, me gustaría jugar con el, jalarlo un poco y morderlo, claro sin dañarla, ella sonríe levemente mientras otro auto se estaciona al lado mío y aunque quisiera quedarme un poco más para seguir viendo su sonrisa y volver a escuchar su voz, es demasiado para mí, hay muchas personas, muchos ruidos, además no tengo que distraerme debo encontrar el camino de regreso._

 _Caminado rápidamente, evitando que pisaran mi cola o mis patas; pase de largo entre este alboroto._

 _—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es… —me aleje un poco más, su voz era linda, ella era linda, quizás después podría visitarla si es que mamá no me castiga. Esperaba que a ella yo le gustara._

 _La nieve mojaba mi pelo, así que procuraba caminar bajo los techos de las fachadas de los edificios y casas, bajo los árboles u ocultándome en lugares donde no me alcanzara._

 _—Miau… — llame de nuevo, mis patas estaba frías, la nieve comenzaba a cumularse en la calle, esperaba pronto dejara de nevar o seria cubierto por ella y entonces mamá no podría encontrarme._

 _—Mira mamá, un gatito… — no es que los niños no me gustaran, en casa vivíamos con dos, aunque a veces nos tocaran con las manos llenas de caramelo y jalaran nuestras colas y bigotes, mamá nos enseñó a quererlo como si fueran uno de nosotros, como dije no odio a los niños, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa el grito de esta niña, y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho -correr lejos de ahí- pude ver un parque._

 _Estaba cerca de casa, debo estarlo._

 _—Miau… Miau… — camine despacio, estaba ya exhausto, solo quera encontrar un lugar seco para descansar y lamer el agua de mi pelaje, para mi suerte puede resguardarme en una de las casetas del parque. Aunque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises pude darme cuenta de lo tarde que era, mamá me regañaría seguramente._

 _Lamo mi pelaje y mis patas, mi estoma gruñe con violencia, quiero llorar, pero mamá me ha dicho que siempre sea fuerte, que seguramente algo bueno ocurrirá._

 _Espero que eso suceda._

 _Mamá nos dijo que pronto encontraríamos un nuevo dueño, mejor dicho nuestros humanos se encargarían de eso, ella dijo que tendríamos que irnos para formar una nueva familia con otros humanos, que ellos nos querrían tanto como nosotros los queremos a ellos. Algo sobre adoptarnos, es emocionante y al mismo tiempo un poco triste, después de todo tendríamos que despedirnos de mamá, pero nosotros como ella seriamos capaces de darle amor a otra familia, esperaba que la familia que me adoptara tuviera niños que no tengan caramelo en las manos, amo que me acaricien, que rasquen mi pancita y detrás de mis orejas, pero no me gusta mucho el caramelo sobre mi pelo, es bastante problemático quitarlo después… mamá rio y dijo que eso era imposible, a todos los niños les gusta el dulce._

 _Ella dijo también que aún faltaba para que eso pasara, aun teníamos tiempo para jugar juntos, quiero regresar junto a ellos, aun no estoy preparado para encontrar una nueva familia…_

 _—Miau._

 _Veo a los humanos caminar con prisa, algunos otros sonríen y frotan sus manos para calentarlas, los humanos son cálidos._

 _—Miau._

 _La nieve sigue cayendo lentamente, amontonándose en las calles._

 _—Miau. –algo me dice que ya no podré ver más a mi mama y hermanos… y es tan solitario, tan frío._

 _Las luces de las farolas se encienden, quiero dormir un poco pero hace frío aquí afuera, desearía que el sol saliera pronto._

 _—Miau._

 _Escucho la nieve crujir, abro mis ojos y me levanto de inmediato, ¿Cuándo es que ella ha llegado hasta ahí? ¿Me dormí por algunos minutos? Ella me mira y me sonríe, se acerca lentamente…_

 _—Hola… gatito…_

 _—Miau. – doy un paso hacia atrás, su voz es linda, es la bonita chica de esa tarde, sus mejillas están rojas al igual que su nariz, ella extiende su mano._

 _—Aquí, gatito… aquí, ven aquí…_

 _—Miau… — me acerco a ella, lentamente, dudando en cada paso, ella sonríe y cuando estoy a su alcance ella me levanta, acaricia mi espalda y por esa pequeña caricia estoy a punto de ponerme a ronronear, su pecho es cálido, su sonrisa es luminosa como si tuviera mi propio sol._

 _— ¿Estas solo? – ella ve alrededor, suena preocupada, sus manos siguen acariciándome y ahora rascan mi cuello, esto es el paraíso. — ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

 _—Miau. – muevo mi cola, esperando que ella comprenda, sí, quiero ir con ella._

 _—Pero deberás guardar silencio y comportarte, Tetsuya me advirtió que no puedo tener mascotas en el apartamento._

 _—Miau. – intento hablar mucho más bajo, intentare no molestar, pero no prometo nada, mamá dice que soy muy inquieto. Ella sonríe y acaricia mi cabeza, me abraza y me cubre con su abrigo, ¡Haaa! Como dije los humanos son cálidos y ella huele bien._

 _—Por cierto, me llamo Kou ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – aun no tengo un nombre, en casa era llamado de diferentes maneras, para mi pequeña humana era Kitty, para mi pequeño humano era "Hiro" aunque para él todos éramos "Hiro"._

 _—Miau, miau, miau… —lamí su mano y ella volvió a sonreír, me gustaba cuando sonreía._

 _— ¿Puedo darte uno? – solo porque me gusta tu sonrisa te daré ese privilegio. Conmigo en brazos Kou comenzó a caminar. – Mmmm… — me quedo mirando su rostro, hacia muecas extrañas y algunas graciosas, creo que podría observarla por siempre. – Fuyu. – Ella dijo, — Fuyu. — repitió de nuevo, su sonrisa era deslumbrante. – Fuyu, significa invierno, — continuo hablando, sus manos acariciaban mi cara, ronronee. – Tu pelaje es de un hermoso color blanco como la nieve y te conocí en un día de invierno… creo que te va muy bien._

…

—Fuyu… regrese. – la puerta se cierra tras ella y yo me levanto de mi cómoda y tibia cama para ir a recibirla.

—Miau. – le doy la bienvenida, mi cola se mueve de un lado a otro, mi Kou deja las llaves sobre la mesa y se acerca a mí para besar mi cabeza y rascar mi cuello, lamo su mejilla regresando el beso.

— ¿Cómo te portaste hoy?

—Miau… Miau… — Muy bien, me alejo un poco de ella, estoy nervioso, puesto que hoy sin querer, rompí una de las macetas del vecino, nadie sabe que he sido yo o eso quiero pensar, no es mi culpa que la maceta estuviera en la orilla del balcón, debía saltar para regresar aquí, no puedo usar la puerta principal y no quería quedarme afuera, hace frío allí.

—Tetsuya dice que te vio afuera. – Ese chico es un traidor, lo dejo acariciarme y eso es lo que gano, la próxima vez pasare de largo ignorando su llamado.

Aunque muy, muy, muy en el fondo considero que es un buen chico, después de todo, deja que Kou y yo vivamos juntos.

…

 _La primera vez que entre a su apartamento me sentía atemorizado, pilas y pilas de cosas por aquí y por allá, sé que soy ágil y que con mi pequeño cuerpo -odio admitir eso- puedo dormir en donde sea, pero aquí hay un problema, o es esa montaña de libros o soy yo, las cajas no tienen por qué irse, yo las amo, sin embargo el contenido que hay en estas no me importa._

 _Ella sonrío de nuevo y sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas, observe ese nuevo gesto en ella, en definitiva… creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella, a este lugar, incluso aunque viviera con el miedo permanente de ser aplastado por la montaña de cosas inservibles, por lo menos para mí lo eran._

 _Kou me dejo en el piso y se arrodillo junto a mí, dejo esa bolsa que había adquirido en nuestro camino hacia aquí, ella dijo algo de "pasar a la tienda" ahí es donde la obtuvo. Tuvo que esconderme en su bolso y trataba de caminar más rápido, hoy también aprendí algo sobre Kou, ella es torpe, muy torpe, o quizás yo era muy pesado._

 _— ¿Tienes hambre? – ella pregunta y mi estómago gruñe, por supuesto que la tengo, no he comido nada en mucho tiempo. – Lamento el desorden, pero acabo de mudarme. Te prometo que mañana estará un poco más limpio. – el toque de sus dedos sobre mi espalda es relajante, pero entonces su toque desaparece, Kou se pone de pie y desaparece por una de las puertas del lugar, escucho el agua corriendo y algunos sonidos extraños, después ella vuelve con dos platos._

 _—Miau. – ¿qué haces?, es lo que pregunto cuando mete sus manos a esa bolsa plástica, de ella saca un sobre y una caja un poco grande._

 _—Hoy no he tenido tiempo de preparar mi comida, así que tuve que comprar un bentou en la tienda._

 _Ella despliega una pequeña mesa y pone sobre esta los platos y la caja, abre el sobre y escucho el sonido del contenido cayendo en una de los platos, mi cola se mueve, mi estómago gruñe con más fuerza y espero que ella abra pronto esa caja, algo huele delicioso ahí dentro._

 _Ella coloca un pequeño plato frente a mí, la observo abrir la caja y el olor es más intenso._

 _—Miau. Miau. Miau._

 _—Come. – Me dice, yo quiero comer Kou, pero no me has dado nada de esa deliciosa comida. – Come, — dice de nuevo y señala el plato frente a mí. Me acerco con la esperanza de que en ese recipiente haya comida deliciosa, hay comida sí, pero no voy a comerla, no huele bien, no se ve bien, Kou te engañaron._

 _Con mi pata tiro el plato. No voy a comer nada de eso._

 _—Fuyu… — Ella dice, mi cola se mueve y doy varios pasos hacia atrás. La mesa es pequeña, incluso yo podría llegar si salto con un poco más de fuerza, todo ese entrenamiento al subir al sofá y perseguir a las ardillas por fin sirve de algo._

 _Ella se pone de pie para recoger lo que yo he tirado, salto y como dije es fácil subir a la mesa. Mi recompensa esa noche es sashimi, Kou debe aprender a compartir._

 _— ¡FUYU! –siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, después ella me alza, está un poco enojada puedo verlo en su rostro, yo solo sigo masticando el pescado en mi boca, muevo mi cola y cuando termino de comer el pescado…_

 _—Miau. – pido perdón, eso siempre funcionaba con mamá._

 _Ella suspira, después sonríe levemente. Al parecer también funcionara con ella._

 _._

 _La tarde del día siguiente Kou llega a casa con otra bolsa de esa "tienda", Kou, la próxima vez te acompañare y no dejare que te den más de esa comida que no sabe bien. Me acerco y con mis patas presiono sus tobillos, no voy a comer nada de esa comida Kou, por más que insistas._

 _Pero ella luce feliz, trae consigo otra bolsa, en cuanto me ve se agacha para acariciarme yo disfruto de ese contacto._

 _— ¿Adivina que Fuyu? Hoy cuando estaba comprando tu comida, — deja las bolsas en el piso y me acomoda en su regazo, este sitio podría convertirse en mi lugar favorito para dormir. – una señora se paró al lado mío, ¿sabes que compraba la lata de comida más cara que había ahí? – ella habla y habla y habla, yo solo escucho, alzando mi cabeza un poco cuando ella de detiene. – Yo le pregunté: ¿Qué diferencia había entre la comida que ella llevaba y la que yo quería comprar?_

 _Escucho su risa, mi cola se mueve de un lado a otro, la calidez y el agradable aroma de Kou me hacían sentir afortunado de tenerla solo para mí._

 _—Entonces ella me dijo: Es como comparar comida francesa con una hamburguesa del McDonald´s. ¿Qué tiene contra el McDonald's? ¡A mí me gusta! Pero en fin, ven vamos a comer._

 _Kou me deja en el piso de nuevo, como dije Kou no planeo comer nada que sea de ese lugar llamado tienda, prefiero que compartas tu sashimi conmigo, el plato regresa frente a mí, lo ignoro por completo… o esa es mi intención, me acerco lentamente, olfateando muy bien, ¿Me abre equivocado? ¡Porque algo realmente huele muy bien aquí!_

 _—Eres un gato mimado, Fuyu. — no puedo parar de comer._

 _Kou suspira y la escucho decir algo sobre lo cara que era esa comida._

 _Con el paso de los días, más y más cosas mías comenzaron a invadir ese pequeño apartamento, una caja de arena, era indispensable… mis tazones para comer y beber agua, una manta, y mi cama cerca de tu cama y del calentador, en verano las moveríamos cerca de la ventana y dormiríamos con el ventilador encendido._

 _._

 _A veces Kou se frustraba la escuchaba refunfuñar sobre lo difícil que era ese problema, ella escribía mucho, leía mucho y de vez en cuando garabateaba sobre una hoja en blanco, me gustaba brincar en la mesa, pero Kou me bajaba y regañaba, entonces yo solo me acurrucaba en su regazo, más tarde ella comenzaría a acariciar mi pelaje y yo dormiría cómodamente, cuando despertara Kou estaría cerca de mi durmiendo también._

 _Comencé a pensar en ella como una amiga, como mi mejor amiga._

 _Cuando ella estaba concentraba en esa cosa que llama celular, ágilmente me acerque, en silencio para que no notara mi presencia y las intenciones que tenia de atrapar esa cosa que colgaba de su celular, hacia un ruido gracioso y se movía de un lado a otro._

 _Salte, pero no medí muy bien mi fuerza, Kou retiro su mano y yo caí sobre su pecho._

 _—Fuyu. – ella me llamo, pero estaba más interesado en atrapar el colgante._

 _Kou se rio y alzo aún más su mano, salte, veamos si esa sonrisa sigue ahí cuando lo atrape._

 _— ¿Quieres esto, Fuyu?_

 _—Miau._

 _—De acuerdo. – Kou se concentró en quitarlo de su celular, después ella me tomo en brazos._

 _—Es tuyo, Fuyu… desde hoy esto es de Fuyu._

 _—Miau. – Kou agito el colgante frente a mí, el ruido que hacía y las plumas de colores llamaban mi atención, por supuesto que lo quiero, quería morderlo un poco._

 _Cuando Kou comenzó a mover de un lado a otro el colgante, todo lo que quería era seguir corriendo tras esa cosa, escuchar la risa de Kou, quería seguir jugando con ella, por siempre._

 _Nosotros dos jugamos mucho, nos reímos mucho, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, me habría encantado que las cosas siguieran de esa manera por siempre._

 _._

 _Una mañana de primavera cuando los cerezos estaban en su máximo esplendor, cuando la vista desde su balcón era la mejor, Kou enfermo._

 _—38 grados. – susurro, el paño sobre su frente estaba húmedo, ella lo había cambiado hace un momento, también había tomado las medicinas que el médico le indico, había llamado a su madre para que no se preocupara por ella. – Lo siento Fuyu, no podremos ver los cerezos. – no te preocupes por mí, mejórate rápido para que volvamos a jugar juntos, es aburrido estar en casa sin hacer nada cuando tu estas. Cuando no estas, soy bueno y espero pacientemente hasta tu llegada, a veces me escabullo al balcón del vecino y desde esa distancia es más fácil para mi bajar al primer piso, pero solo lo hago cuando estoy muy, muy aburrido. No te preocupes nadie me ha visto._

 _Me acerco a ella y pongo una de mis patas sobre su mano._

 _—Quiero dormir un poco. – duerme te hará bien._

 _—Miau… —yo me quedare aquí para cuidar de ti._

 _—Cuento contigo para cuidar la casa, Fuyu._

 _Por supuesto, Kou eleva su mano y acaricia mis orejas, su toque es aún más cálido, no tarda mucho en quedarse dormida, yo intento mantenerme despierto, pero cerca de ella solo querré dormir, así que me levanto y voy hacia el balcón, los cerezos ya han florecido, el parque a la vuelta de la esquina está lleno de niños riendo y corriendo, los cerezos cae como lluvia, el aire es fresco y hace que los pétalos bailen, definitivamente la próxima vez los veremos juntos._

 _Cierro mis ojos por algunos instantes, pero cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, Kou esta inclinada frente a ese chico, está llorando._

 _—Por favor, Tetsu._

 _—Kou-chan no hagas eso, — Ese Tetsu la ayuda a ponerse de pie, ¿cuándo es que ha entrado a casa? ¿Por qué no escuche nada? – Estas enferma, tranquilízate, no llores. No le hare nada al gato, no por ahora, dejaremos ese tema fuera. – Kou asiente y regresa a la cama, otra sorpresa más, ¿qué hago yo en mi cama?_

 _—Miau… — Kou limpia sus lágrimas y me llama, me acerco a ella de inmediato y ella me abraza con cierta fuerza, la fiebre sigue ahí, ella solloza y tiembla, ¿Qué es lo que ese chico le ha hecho a ella? ¿Por qué ella llora? Se ha ganada mi odio de por vida, dejare de cazar los ratones cerca de su habitación, también dejare que las palomas hagan sus gracias en todos los lugares que quieran menos en el balcón de Kou. – Miau. – lamo su mejilla y ella ríe levemente, así está mejor, me gusta que sonría._

 _—Fuyu. – me llama._

 _—Miau._

 _—La fiebre aun no baja. Llame de nuevo al doctor y te hice un poco de sopa._

 _—Gracias, Tets… cof-cof-cof…— la tos le impide seguir hablado, el chico peliceleste quiere acercarse a ella, pero que ni sueñe que lo dejare hacerlo._

 _—MIAUUU. – lanzo mi ataque, pero para mi desgracia él es más rápido y logra retirarse en el momento justo. Tks, eres bueno humano, debo admitirlo._

 _—Fuyu._

 _—Solo quiero darle algo de comer. – no me convence para nada, pero Kou me mira, amablemente, diciéndome que debo confiar en él, si Kou lo dice, no puedo hacer nada._

 _Me acomodo en su regazo y mi vista lo sigue en todo momento, aún estoy molesto y receloso con él por hacerla llorar de esa manera._

 _Después ella cae dormida, esta vez no me dormiré, no puedo hacerlo con el enemigo en casa._

 _—Fuyu… — Tetsu me llama. — ¿Así te llamas?_

 _Cierro mis ojos y lo ignoro totalmente, solo quiero que Kou se mejore pronto._

 _—Así que tú eres la razón por la que ella sonríe tanto… Kou perdió a su madre el año pasado, — comprendo ese dolor, — ella no quiere causar problemas y a pesar de lo doloroso que es para ella, vino aquí, a la universidad a la que su madre asistió. – no sé cuánta razón tengas las palabras de ese chico, pero ella ni una sola vez ha llorado, no frente a mí, todas sus sonrisas son tan cálidas y bonitas, sinceras._

 _—Miau._

 _—Tetsu… — Kou susurra, sus ojos levemente abiertos, llorosos, las mejillas completamente rojas por la fiebre, — Por favor, alimenta a Fuyu. –insiste, tonta, no deberías preocuparte por mí._

 _—De acuerdo lo hare, duerme, descansa o preocuparas a tu hermano y a tu padre._

 _Ella cierra sus ojos de nuevo, su respiración es un poco agitada._

 _—Dejare que te quedes. – Quizás tuve una primera impresión muy mala de este chico. —Cuida de Kou. — bien ahuyentare a las palomas… y tal vez, cuando este aburrido cazare uno o dos ratones. – Pero no debes dejar que los vecinos se enteren. – soy un experto en eso, mi segundo nombre es invisible._

…

Aunque ese nombre se lo dejo a Tetsuya.

—Fuyu… ¿Qué quieres para navidad? – Kou se quita la bufanda y los guantes, su abrigo lo deja en el perchero y se acerca de nuevo hasta mí para abrazarme, no necesito nada, te tengo a ti.

La puerta del apartamento es abierta de nuevo.

—Regrese. – Kou sonríe nuevamente.

Kou y yo jugamos mucho juntos, Kou y yo reímos mucho juntos, también lloramos, enférmanos y vimos las estrellas innumerables veces desde el balcón, siempre juntos, siempre nosotros dos.

Desearía hubiera sido de esa manera por siempre.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Sei!

Akashi Seijūrō, novio de Kou y mi peor enemigo.

Kou es mía y no quiero compartirla con nadie. Akashi piensa exactamente como yo, no quiere compartirla.

…

 _Hoy hay más actividad que nunca, Tetsuya corre de aquí para allá, los ruidos son fuertes y no me dejan tomar una siesta a gusto, Kou llegara tarde hoy por su trabajo de medio tiempo, no quiero salir, afuera la nieve cubre todo y hace frío, prefiero acurrucarme en mi cama y esperar por Kou, para ver su sonrisa, para escuchar su voz y para acomodarme cerca de ella._

 _Me parece que es algo sobre el nuevo vecino que tendremos, Tetsuya se lo menciono a Kou hace algunos días._

 _Hace mucho que vivimos aquí, dos años y pronto serán los tres, es triste que la abuela de al lado se mude, pero Kou dice que ella estará con sus nietos y que estará más feliz ahí, ayer fui a despedirme de ella, me gustaba pasar tiempo en su habitación cuando Kou estaba fuera, ella sabía de mí, pero nunca dijo nada, pienso que al igual que yo, se sentía sola, ahora que tendrá a su familia me alegro por ella._

 _Me pregunto qué tipo de vecino será esta vez, quizás alguien con quien pueda pasar tiempo y distraerme hasta que Kou regrese de la universidad o de su trabajo._

 _Escucho a Tetsuya saludar cordialmente, después escucho otra voz totalmente desconocida, me levanto de mi cama y me acerco a balcón, salto sin esfuerzo alguno, y en nada estoy en el balcón del vecino, me asomo por la ventana y veo las cajas y estantes ahí, recuerdo la primera vez que vi el apartamento de Kou, desordenado y con las montañas de libros por todas partes._

 _Veo a Tetsuya y me escondo ágilmente, si me ve, me reportara con Kou._

 _—Gracias por todo._

 _—No es nada, Akashi-kun ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. – empezamos muy mal, si es amigo de Tetsuya seguramente me caerá muy mal. De hecho creo que no tenga nada que ver el hecho de ser amigo de Tetsuya, porque de ser así, entonces Kagami Taiga me caería mal también, o quizás con él sea diferente, después de todo somos de la misma especie, aunque él se parezca más a estos humanos._

 _Muchas veces le he aconsejado alejarse de Tetsuya, pero muy poco caso me hace, cuando Tetsuya está cerca Taiga actúa como un tonto, eso es humillante para los de nuestra especie._

 _—Te dejo para que desempaques. – Tetsuya sonrío antes de irse, la puerta se cerró y aquel chico camino por la habitación, pude verlo mucho mejor, era alto, un poco más que Tetsuya, aunque para mi todos son altos… es joven, quizás tenga la misma edad que Kou._

 _No creo que valga la pena arriesgarme a salir, solo debo volver a mi cama y esperar a que Kou regrese._

 _Dos días más tarde el encuentro que destruiría mi pacifica vida junto a Kou ocurrió._

 _Como cada mes mi visita al veterinario era inevitable, con el paso del tiempo llegue a acostumbrarme a esto y servía mucho que mi Kou estaba conmigo en todo momento, además la linda chica que me revisaba era siempre muy amable, Satsuki se había ganado un pedacito de mi corazón, no podía darle mucho, porque este era de Kou._

 _Pero bueno ese no es el punto, la salida fue bien, Kou se asegura de salir temprano para no toparnos con ningún vecino, yo me quedo en silencio dentro de la pequeña maleta que usa para trasportarme._

 _Ella camina lentamente, con cuidado, con el paso de los años he aprendido que Kou es linda, es amable, es perfecta, pero al parecer el suelo ama besar su rostro, Kou se cae mucho, incluso aunque no haya nada en su camino que la haga caer._

 _Si, la salida no fue un problema, la entrada fue el problema._

 _Nunca antes habíamos tenido problemas, siempre nos asegurábamos de llegar hasta el atardecer, Kou y yo paseábamos por la ciudad después de nuestra visita a la veterinaria, me gustaba estar con ella así que no me quejaba por ir en esa pequeña maleta, por lo menos no en estas fechas cuando hacía mucho frío._

 _Ella siempre me dejaba cerca del edificio, yo sabía que tenía que ir con sigilo hasta los balcones, afortunadamente nuestro vecino del piso de abajo nunca estaba a esas horas, así que era seguro._

 _Kou abrió la maleta y sentí el frío helar mi cuerpo entero, quiero entrar a casa, que Kou encienda el calentador y acurrucarme cerca de ella, eso para mí es el paraíso, no pido nada más._

 _—Pensé que estaba prohibido tener mascotas aquí. — escuchamos y Kou se congelo en su tarea de dejarme en el piso. Brinque y me quede cerca de ella, alerta, listo para atacar a este tipo._

 _—¡No!…Bueno… si, pero… ehmmm… — mi Kou tiembla su sonrisa es forzada y está llena de nervios, ese vecino nuevo sonríe levemente, deja el libro que está leyendo y se acerca a mí, se inclina y extiende su mano, retrocedo, no quiero que me toque._

 _—Parece que no le gusto. – dice con decepción mientras suelta un suspiro._

 _—Miau. – contesto su afirmación, no me gustas para nada._

 _Su vista se eleva y choca contra la de Kou, mi pequeña Kou tiembla, seguramente matándose para inventar una buena excusa, si Tetsuya se entera de esto, posiblemente nos eche, bueno me echara a mí, pero conociendo a Kou, estoy seguro de que ella se ira conmigo._

 _— ¿Eres Furihata Kou, cierto? Mi vecina. – Kou asiente. – Me llamo Akashi Seijūrō._

 _—Mu-mucho gusto. – ella hace una pequeña reverencia, ella no puede verlo porque ahora mismo está viendo el piso, pero Akashi sonríe levemente y sus mejillas están teñidas de un tenue color carmín._

 _No me gusta, este tipo definitivamente no me gusta._

 _—Lamento no haberme presentado antes. – Dice mi Kou, rasca su mejilla y evita por completo mantener contacto con los ojos de Akashi, su nerviosismo es evidente, su incomodidad y el miedo. – Pero no he tenido tiempo._

 _—No te preocupes._

 _Si pidiera reír lo haría, el tiempo de Kou es solo mío… a veces de su universidad y otras del trabajo, pero con orgullo digo que ella ama pasar tiempo conmigo, jugar, comer juntos, dormir la siesta o simplemente estar tendidos en la cama sin hacer nada, ella acaricia mi cabeza, mis orejas, mi espalda, mi estómago… yo ronroneo y eso es todo._

 _Ese es un privilegio que solo yo tengo y que no pienso compartir con nadie._

 _— ¿Podrías por favor no decirle a Tetsu sobre Fuyu? – Kou junta sus manos al frente, como si hiciera una plegaria._

 _Jalo el broche de sus zapatos, Kou es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de la mirada que Akashi le da, quiero llevarla lejos, está bien si él le dice a Tetsuya, con suerte nos echara y podremos estar lejos de este tipo._

 _— ¿Qué gano yo con mi silencio? – ¿ves? te dije, es un chico aprovechado, no caigas Kou, hice bien al no ahuyentar las palomas de su balcón._

 _— ¡Lo que sea! – No me espere esa respuesta y al parecer Akashi tampoco, su libro cayó al piso y cubrió su boca, se reía con fuerza, mientas mi Kou se sentía algo avergonzada, lo supe por sus mejillas completamente rojas hasta las orejas. — ¿A-Akashi-san?_

 _Él dejo de reír._

 _—Era broma. No le diré nada a Tetsuya, lo prometo. – Él recogió su libro y sonrió de nuevo, mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron._

 _—Tienes suerte de tener una dueña tan linda. – me dice, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, en serio no lo hagas, no trates de adularla usándome a mí como excusa, eso lo hacen muchos y esos muchos terminan con mis uñas en su rostro o con mordidas en sus manos._

 _—S-i… si gustas… te puedo invitar a cenar hoy, compre más carne de lo esperado y será como una manera de agradecerte. – su voz era tímida y pequeña, tenía la esperanza de que Akashi no la hubiera escuchado, pero hoy tenía muy mala suerte._

 _—Me gustaría. – acepto inmediatamente, regreso en sus pasos y tomo las bolsas que Kou traía con ellas, para después caminar junto a ella hacia la entrada del edificio, sin perder tiempo yo subí al árbol, después al primer balcón y por ultimo al balcón de nuestro apartamento, debía llegar antes que Kou y ese chico._

 _Los días siguientes no fueron mejor, pensé que después de esa ocasión volverían a ser dos personas totalmente desconocidos, pero lamentablemente me equivoque, ellos solo se acercaban más y más, Akashi venia al apartamento de Kou a cenar, Kou era amble y lo invitaba siempre…_

 _"Accidentalmente" durante su primera reunión Akashi había dicho: "No tengo tiempo para cocinar para mí, así que últimamente como solo comida rápida." Era solo un pretexto, yo lo sabía._

 _Los días pronto se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta un año había pasado, Kou se graduó de la universidad, fuimos hasta su casa en las afueras de Tokyo para celebrar junto a su familia, pude conocer a su padre y a su hermano mayor, ellos me agradan, especialmente porque Kouta -el nombre de su hermano- odiaba tanto como yo a Akashi, no sabía porque pero termino acompañándonos._

 _—Kou es muy amable y no es difícil quererla, de hecho deberías estar realmente mal si es que no llegas a adorarla. — Es lo que su hermano había dicho a Akashi, yo descansaba sobre el regazo de mi Kou, mi privilegio. Algo que nadie más que yo podría hacer. Mi día no podía ser más perfecto, Kouta había mantenido alejado a Akashi y la atención de Kou estaba solamente en mí, me acariciaba, me besaba y mimaba, hoy estaba llevándome todo el cariño de Kou y de su familia._

 _—Lo sé. – Akashi sonríe y las mejillas de Kou se sonrojan. – Es por eso que la elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella._

 _Kouta bota el café que ha tomado, el padre de Kou luce feliz, yo tuve que aceptarlo hace algunas semanas, ya no volveríamos a ser solo nosotros dos, pero la sonrisa de Kou es suficiente para mí, si ella es feliz al lado de Akashi entonces yo no puedo hacer nada, no quiero que ella llore._

…

—Regrese a casa, Kou, Fuyu. – se que Akashi me odia tanto como yo lo odio a él, pero debe fingir frente a Kou que me ama o que por lo menos me soporta.

—Miau. — aunque debo admitir que sus caricias también son buenas, sí, soy un gato fácil.

Akashi se quitó la bufanda y su abrigo, Kou los tomo para dejarlos en su lugar, después como es costumbre Kou cierra sus ojos y espera, un beso.

Akashi la besa, en la mejilla, en la frente y por último en sus labios, es una lástima que no puedas entenderme, de lo contrario alardearía que fui yo el primero en besar a Kou.

—Mañana tendré mi día libre, ¿Vas a trabajar?

—Sí, pero estaré libre en navidad. – regreso a mi cama, esta noche no me siento muy bien y quiero seguir durmiendo, desde que interrumpiste mi sueño y escuchaste mis historia han pasado ya dos horas, el tiempo es realmente extraño, algunas veces pasa demasiado rápido y otras demasiado lento. – Este año no pudimos festejar tu cumpleaños, así que haremos una triple celebración en navidad. – Kou se escucha entusiasta, Akashi toma sus manos y las besa.

— ¿Triple? – Él pregunta, — ¡Oh! Es verdad, el cumpleaños de Fuyu se acerca también…

—Así es, - Kou se ve hermosa cuando sonríe, ¿Ves? No eres tan especial como crees, Kou me ama tanto como te ama a ti, estoy seguro. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres para navidad?

Dejando de lado todo mi resentimiento hacia Akashi por hacerme compartir el amor de Kou, ellos hacen una muy bonita pareja.

—A mí me basta solo contigo, nada me hace más feliz que estés conmigo. – esas líneas son mías, me gustaría poder decirlas también.

Antes de que me dé cuenta me quedo dormido.

Ya nada es como antes, ya no solo somos Kou y yo, ahora somos Kou, Akashi y yo… seguramente dentro de poco, seremos Kou, Akashi, bebé y yo.

Solo espero estar aquí cuando eso suceda, lamento decirlo pero ya no tengo la misma vitalidad de antes, ya no soy tan joven, el tiempo para mí está pasando realmente rápido.

—Fuyu. – escucho mi nombre, la voz de Kou, su sonrisa, es con lo que estoy soñando, volviendo a los viejos tiempos cuando apenas era un gatito de tres meses, la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que sentí su calor, recuerdo cuando eligió un nombre para mí, por algún extraño motivo todos los grandes acontecimientos en nuestra vida juntos ocurren en invierno. – Fuyu. – me despierto, pero no es Kou quien me llama.

Akashi Seijūrō está aquí, llamándome, luciendo preocupado, intento levantar mi cabeza, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo.

—Mi… — no puedo llamarlo, siento que mi cuerpo arde.

— ¿Estás bien? — no, no estoy bien. Afuera la nieve cae lentamente, Kou aún no llega, no veo su bolso ni su abrigo, esa mañana no pude levantarme para despedirla, pero pude verla mientras salía de casa.

Recuerdo que ella se acercó a mí, me abrazo y beso mi frente.

Akashi me levanta en sus brazos, si tuviera la energía suficiente lo mordería.

—Debemos ir al veterinario. – él dice, toma una manta gruesa y cálida para envolverme en ella, el sol comienza a esconderse, pronto las estrellas saldrán. Quiero ver a Kou, no me lleves a ningún lado, solo déjame ver a Kou.

Akashi corre, tan rápido como puede, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Si yo me voy ahora Kou será solo para ti.

—No te rindas. No te atrevas a dejar sola a Kou, ella te adora… — yo también la adoro.

Cuando ingresamos a la clínica veterinaria, Akashi me entrega a Satsuki, ella me llama varias veces, pero no tengo la energía suficiente para responder sus caricias o su llamado.

—Fuyu…

—Fu-chan…

Lo siento tanto, pero yo solo quiero ver a Kou.

Akashi se acerca a mí y toma mi pata, dibuja círculos en ella, él llora… llora por mí. Ahora me siento un poco culpable por haber arruinado sus documentos la semana pasada, la razón por la que no pudieron festejar su cumpleaños, él tuvo que trabajar más para recuperar la información.

Lo siento soy egoísta, porque a pesar de todo no me siento tan mal como me gustaría, Kou estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo entonces creo que el regaño valió la pena.

—Fuyu, no puedes dejar a Kou, ambos debemos protegerla juntos. – no me gusta compartir, porque cuando ella está contigo luce más bella que nunca, más feliz, su sonrisa resplandece hermosamente, me siento celoso. – Debes asegurarte de que nuca la haga llorar y si algún día lo hago, debes estar ahí para arañarme o morderme, porque lo mereceré. – no solo voy a morderte o arañarte si te atreves a hacerla llorar, la voy a alejar de ti.

—Tranquilo, Fu-chan. – Satsuki me dice, ella sigue trabajando, revisa mi cuerpo, los latidos de mi corazón, mi pulso y la temperatura.

—Fuyu, Kou ya viene, así que cuando ella entre por esa puerta debes saludarla como siempre. – lo intentare pero solo es por ella, no porque tú lo hayas pedido.

El tiempo que pase con Kou es preciado, mi mayor tesoro, este mundo es hermoso, si tan solo más personas vieran las cosas como las ve Kou, quizás todo sería mucho mejor, estoy orgulloso de ella, estoy feliz de haberme topado con ella, no me arrepiento de nada porque viví felizmente esta vida, todo gracias a ella.

Que me encontrara, que me amara… que yo la amara.

—Tú la protegiste muy bien, la amaste… ella me dijo una vez, que tú eres muy, muy importante para ella… la salvaste de su soledad…

Ella fue la que me salvo a mí.

Cierro mis ojos, solo por un momento y los recuerdos vienen a mí.

…

 _— ¡Fuyu! – Kou me carga en brazos, sonríe con nerviosismo. – Lo siento, lo siento… — no te disculpes, fue culpa de él por tocarme sin mi consentimiento._

 _Pequeñas gotas carmesí brotan de sus heridas, no son profundas, pero para Kou parece que le he cortado la mano._

 _—No te preocupes, creo de verdad que no le agrado a Fuyu. – Estas en lo cierto, tampoco me llames tan despreocupadamente por mi nombre. Kou me deja en mi cama, me he ganado un regaño, pero como es costumbre solo debo pedir perdón y ella me sonreirá de nuevo._

 _Después ella me acaricia y besa mi frente, susurra algo en mi oído… y me congelo._

 _—_ ** _¿Qué debo hacer, Fuyu? ¡Sei, me gusta mucho!_** _– cuando se separa de mi puedo observar sus mejillas completamente rojas, se dirige al baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, ¿gustar? A mi Kou le gusta este humano… ¿mi Kou también actuara como Taiga cuando está cerca de Tetsuya? Taiga me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo atrás, algo de amar a Tetsuya, acaricio mi espalda y me pregunto que debería hacer…_

 _Por supuesto que le conteste que olvidara esa idea, a Tetsuya no le gustamos nosotros los gatos._

 _Pero Taiga poco o ningún caso me hizo ahora ellos dos viven juntos, a veces Taiga besa a Tetsuya, sonríen y se toman de las manos._

 _Taiga no ahuyenta las palomas, tampoco caza los ratones, sin embargo Tetsuya tiene un trato preferencial con él, ese traidor._

 _Pero dejemos ese tema de poca importancia de lado, ahora lo que es primordial es concentrarme en este hecho: A Kou le gusta Akashi._

 _Seré claro, a mí no me gusta para nada esta idea, no quiero que sus sonrisas dejen de ser mías, no quiero compartir su amor ni su calidez, tampoco quiero que Akashi pase tiempo con nosotros, -Taiga esta la mayor parte del tiempo con Tetsuya, incluso duermen juntos- eso me desplazaría y entonces moriría poco a poco sin Kou a mi lado._

 _Akashi se acerca a mí lentamente, Kou sigue en la búsqueda de algunas gasas y desinfectante para tratar esas heridas de mínima importancia, Akashi es un buen actor, estoy seguro que solo fingió para quedarse más tiempo en casa, ¡Eso es! El me acaricio con el propósito de que yo lo lastimara, así yo quedaría mal ante Kou y Akashi seria amablemente tratado por ella._

 _Ahora que se su plan no será tan efectivo._

 _Solo debo ignorarlo._

 _—Hey, Fuyu… sé que no te gusto ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso? – él extiende su mano, Tks, Kou debería ver esto, debería ver que no soy yo quien empieza estas rencillas. – Sé que proteges a Kou, yo lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar. – Akashi acaricia mi mejilla, él sonríe, no te hagas ideas extrañas, no me gusta que me toques, simplemente no quiero seguir cayendo en tus juegos. –Yo no quiero lastimarla, ella de verdad me gusta mucho, Fuyu._

 _A mí también me gusta, he estado con ella por tres años, tu solo has estado con ella cinco meses. Ella es mi todo, mi alegría, mi razón de vivir es protegerla, para que nadie le haga daño, para que nadie la haga llorar._

 _— ¿Podemos tener una tregua? no tenemos que pelear… podemos protegerla juntos. – Yo solo la he estado protegiendo sin ningún problema, no te necesito para nada. – Fuyu…_

 _Un ruido proveniente del baño llama nuestra atención, después Kou grita. Corrí hasta el baño, ella estaba en el suelo, el botiquín estaba también botado, el alcohol, el desinfectante y las cosas en el tiradas por todo el piso, me acerque rápidamente a ella y lamí su mano, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados._

 _—Miau… — Kou despierta…_

 _Me quede a su lado sin poder hacer nada, más que llamarla innumerables veces, yo no era de gran tamaño y no podía hablar…_

 _Akashi ingreso al baño segundos después, levantándola con cuidado, llamado a la ambulancia desde su celular._

 _— ¡Kou! – él la llamo, yo me acerque con cuidado hasta ellos, Kou no parecía despertar, me preocupe mucho, mucho, mucho… y una parte de mi agradeció que este chico estuviera ahí. — Kou._

 _—Miau._

 _Momentos después los paramédicos llegaron al apartamento, Tetsuya y Taiga tampoco tardaron en aparecer, preocupados, mandando lejos al doctor que había atendido a Kou, solo fue una contusión, el desmayo se debió a la anemia que Kou tenía, el médico, Tetsuya, Akashi y yo la regañamos._

 _Afortunadamente nada malo pasó ese día._

 _Quizás y solo quizás, aceptaría esa tregua que propuso Akashi, pero eso no significa que lo he aceptado, esto solo lo hago por el bien de Kou, por su felicidad y por ver esa sonrisa siempre._

…

—Fuyu. – escucho la voz agitada y preocupada de Kou, no puedo verla, pero está llorando, escucho sus sollozos, intento levantarme y recibirla con el usual saludo. No puedo.

El tiempo es extraño, lo digo de nuevo, a veces es tan rápido y otras es tan lento.

—Fuyu…

Kou.

Ella acaricia mi pelaje, ella amaba mi pelo, al igual que el color de mis ojos. Yo la amaba a ella. Desde el más pequeño e insignificante detalle.

—No te vayas, mi Fuyu. – no me iré, si Kou me lo pide, si Kou me necesita.

—Miau… — lamo su mano, esa que ahora acaricia mi cuello. Ella sonríe, ¿Cómo puedo hacerla llorar? Cuando yo soy quien debería castigar a todo aquel que la hiciera llorar.

—Anda Fuyu, —insiste Akashi. — ¿De verdad piensas entregarme tan fácilmente a Kou?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero, estoy seguro de que la harás feliz, la protegerás y la amaras. Ella no se merece menos.

—Tengo tu regalo de navidad y por supuesto que no he olvidado que pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿Lo recueras cierto? El día que te encontré, eras una cosita así de pequeña. – Kou exagera con la medida de sus manos, no era tan pequeño. – Fuyu.

Ahora quiero dormir un poco, solo un poco, después despertare y comeré un poco de esa costosa comida que Kou compra para mí, después jugare con el colgante que antes era del celular de Kou, más tarde me acurrucare en el pecho de Kou y volveré a dormir con ella y el tiempo se congelara y todo será perfecto.

— ¡FUYU! No cierres tus ojitos, por favor… por mí…

Te encargo a Kou, Seijūrō. Solo hasta que despierte, no debes dejar que llore o de verdad te la quitare.

Te amo Kou y aunque odio admitirlo llegue a encariñarme contigo Seijūrō, pero solo un poco, no te creas mucho...

…

Kou llora un poco al ver la cama de Fuyu vacía, la habitación se siente tan pequeña y solitaria. Esta navidad no será la misma sin él.

Suspira y observa también las velas en la pequeña mesa, la comida está en el horno, Taiga y Tetsuya no tardaran en llegar, debe maquillarse y cambiarse de ropa. No quiere que sus amigos se preocupen por ella.

Abraza la manta nueva que había comprado para Fuyu, no puede apartar la vista de la foto sobre la repisa, esa donde Fuyu se ve hermoso, con su pelaje completamente blanco y sus ojos de un profundo color azul y no puede evitar llorar de nuevo.

Lo conoció hace ya siete años… siente años junto a él, jugando, riendo y de vez en cuando llorando cuando veía una película con un final triste o nostálgico, ella era muy sensible, pero Fuyu se quedaba con ella y la apoyaba en esos momentos, Fuyu fue una pequeña fuente de alegría en su soledad.

Fuyu y ella vivieron los años más felices de su vida. Fue en invierno cuando lo conoció, fue en invierno cuando gracias al pequeño Fuyu pudo conocer a Seijūrō, Fue también en invierno que Sei y ella se comprometieron, jamás olvidara ese día… aun cuando Fuyu parecía no llevarse bien con su novio, ese día ambos parecían llevarse bastante bien, Fuyu se acercó con un sobre en su boca y una pequeña caja atada a su cuello.

Fuyu se quedó a su lado, Fuyu, Seijūrō y ella compartían un momento juntos en el parque, observando la nieve caer, no esperaba esa sorpresa por parte de ambos, ella lloro, tan contenta y completa, así es como se sentía en esos momentos.

Seria en invierno cuando se casaran, el próximo año.

Kou llora de nuevo.

Fuyu su querido gato.

Fuyu su mejor amigo.

Fuyu su fiel protector.

Aún hay muchas cosas que quiere compartir con él. Una especialmente hermosa.

Kou toca su vientre… ahí donde una nueva vida se está formando, producto de su amor y el de Seijūrō, de nuevo el invierno trayéndole cosas hermosas… y esta vez tratando de quitarle otras.

—Regrese. – la puerta del apartamento es abierta, la voz de Seijūrō resuena en ese pequeño lugar, Kou se levanta inmediatamente e intenta limpiar sus lágrimas. Quiere pensar que no solo Seijūrō está en casa…

—Miau. – en cuanto escucha ese maullido Kou acelera sus pasos, no debe correr, ella sabe lo despistada y torpe que es, sin embargo no puede evitarlo.

— ¡Fuyu! – lo toma con cuidado en sus brazos, besa su cabeza y sonríe mientras la lagrimas caen sobre sus mejillas.

Seijūrō sonríe al ver de nuevo ese brillo tan bonito en los ojos de Kou.

—Satsuki dice que no debe moverse mucho, si descansa lo suficiente y toma su medicina en un par de días estará como nuevo. – Kou asiente, Seijūrō la abraza con cuidado, para no dejar atrapado a Fuyu entre sus cuerpos, aunque algo le dice que mientras sea en el pecho de Kou a Fuyu no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

—Pensé que no estarías conmigo hoy, Fuyu. – el pequeño Fuyu maúlla, mucho más fuerte, con más vida que nunca, lame su mano y Kou solo ríe.

—Kou. – la llama Tetsuya, él y Taiga aparecen tras Seijūrō, sonriendo al ver a Kou más animada, sonriendo por ver al pequeño Fuyu de nuevo en casa.

El apartamento es pequeño para cuatro personas y un gato, Kou ríe al escuchar a Tetsuya decir eso, sin embargo todos entran y se acomodan en donde pueden, si es pequeña, es modesta, pero es cálida y está llena de amor… y del maullido de Fuyu.

Kou no puede ser más feliz.

Y Seijūrō grita y casi llora cuando Kou sostiene su vientre y le da las buenas noticias, Tetsuya la felicita y Taiga inexplicablemente casi se desmaya, Fuyu la observa, observa su vientre, de alguna manera lo sabía…

Era feliz por Kou, esperaba quedarse con ella mucho tiempo más, para cuidarla, para amarla y ahora, proteger a ese bebé que viene en camino, lo amara y jugara con él o con ella, no tanto como hubiera querido pero lo hará.

Kou luce radiante, incluso aunque no lleve nada de maquillaje y sus ojos estén rojos por el llanto, su cabello sigue siendo suave como lo recuerda, largo y tiene un agradable aroma, ella es hermosa, ella es amada, no solo por Fuyu…

Su familia creció poco a poco… y sabe que de no haberlo logrado ellos se encargarían de apoyar y cuidarla… y Kou seria fuerte, por ella y por el bebé.

Y desde donde estuviera él velaría por ella, por su felicidad y por mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro por siempre.

Fuyu fija su vista en la ventana, los copos de nieve caen lentamente, la cálida manta que Kou le ha dado por su cumpleaños, el bonito retrato que cuelga sobre la pared, Kou sonríe junto a Seijūrō, el descansa sobre su regazo… no sabía que Kou la quería para enmarcarla. El sonido de las risas y del llanto -Seijūrō- inunda el apartamento, la cálida sensación familiar, el bonito retrato que Fuyu observa desde el regazo de Kou, su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

Es afortunado.

Y de nuevo agradece haberse encontrado con ella, en un día de invierno años atrás.

 _Hey, Kou… nosotros estaremos juntos… no puedo prometerte que será por siempre, pero lo que sí puedo prometer es que disfrutaremos de nuestro tiempo juntos…_

 _Mañana demos un paseo de nuevo._

 _._

 _._

 _Extra…_

—Vamos, Fuyu, ayúdame con esto. – Él pidió, yo solo pase de largo y me acurruque en mi cama. Esa cosa que tenía en su mano, una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y un sobre blanco, terminaron en la pequeña mesa, después Akashi suspiro. – Esto no funcionara.

Por supuesto que no lo hará.

—Miau. – Te deje salir con ella, deje que la tomaras de la mano sin que te arañara o mordiera, debes tener suficiente con eso, ahora deberías irte a casa y quedarte ahí, porque cuando Kou regrese de su trabajo quiero estar un tiempo a solas con ella. – Miau.

—Solo debes acercarte a ella, como siempre y darle este sobre. – observo el sobre en la mesa, después esa caja que está sujeta a un collar… no quiero eso en mi cuello. Akashi podría aprovecharse de eso y querer matarme cuando deje expuesto la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo o lo que es peor me dejara atado.

—Olvídalo, Akashi… sabes que Fuyu te odia. – Taiga tras el se reía levemente.

—Además nunca ha recibido entrenamiento, no creo que sea tan listo. – ustedes también debería irse de aquí, Tetsuya y Taiga.

Aparte ¿Qué es eso de que no soy tan listo? Por lo menos soy más inteligente que Taiga, ese que te sigue a todas partes con esa sonrisa boba.

Me levanto de mi cama y camino directamente hacia la mesa donde Akashi dejo el sobre, le di un vistazo a lo comida en mi plato, ese chico quiso sobornarme con comida, pero no soy tan tonto, una lata de comida no será suficiente… ¡No! Ese no es el problema aquí, el problema es que si Akashi le da ese anillo ambos quedaran unidos por el resto de sus vidas y entonces la esperanza de no ver a Akashi nunca más tendrá que morir.

Cuando llego a la pequeña mesa salto sobre ella, tomo el sobre y camino, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, elegante y orgulloso así es como me acerco a Tetsuya, me siento frente a él, toco su pierna varias veces con mi pata, el extiende su mano y yo dejo caer el sobre ahí.

¡JA! Deberían ver sus caras ahora.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Fuyu? – Taiga me levanta, a veces pienso que él me engaña y que no es un gato, pero él no sería capaz de hacerme eso… además aunque se parezca un poco más a los humanos para mi tiene toda la pinta de un gato, enorme, pero un gato al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Waaa! Fuyu… eso fue increíble. – por supuesto que lo fue, mi mirada viaja hasta Akashi, no pienses que te ayudare, solo les demostraba que puedo hacer algo tan simple como entregar un sobre y un anillo.

—De acuerdo ya entiendo tu punto, aunque puedas hacerlo no me ayudaras. – Exacto, es bueno que aprendas rápido…

—Fuyu… — Taiga me llama, no, ni siquiera lo intentes, no habrá nada que me convenza de ayudar a ese tipo. Muevo mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, cierro mis ojos evitando por completo la mirada de Taiga. – Piensa en esto… Kou estará sumamente feliz. – mis orejas se mueven.

—Sí, ella seguro te va a abrazar muy fuerte. – mis ojos se abren ligeramente…

—Y también te besara, eso es seguro. – Dime más.

—Seguramente su sonrisa se verá hermosa y tú serás el primero en verla. – regreso la vista al frente, ellos ríen… sé que es una trampa lo sé…

—Es por el bien y la felicidad de Kou.

Y por esa razón es que estoy aquí, escondido en la maleta de Kou, esperando a que Akashi me saque de aquí y pueda entregar este anillo y este sobre.

Solo es por Kou. Me digo, solo es por ella y por su felicidad.

 _[Conocerte ha sido el mayor de los privilegios, amarte el mayor de lo placeres, Kou quiero despertar todos los días contigo a mi lado, ver tu sonrisa y sonreír contigo y secar tus lágrimas y apoyarte en todo momento, eres maravillosa en todo sentido, eres la mujer más hermosa, perfecta… ¿Te gustaría compartir tu vida conmigo?_

 _¿Te gustaría ser ese "Felices por siempre" de mi historia?_

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _PD: Por supuesto, Fuyu va incluido también :)_

 _Te amo.]_

.Fin..

.

.

* * *

RESUBIDO 25/FEB/2016

ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A Akashi Sakurakōji Seijūrō POR LA PASADA ACTIVIDAD DE SANTA SECRETO DEL GRUPO DE AKAFURI IN LOVE ESPAÑOL.

Fic inspirado en la película KImi to Boku, solo que aquí hay final feliz. Nos leemos.


End file.
